1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a worktable and, more particularly, to a worktable apparatus including a worktable and a washing unit.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Nos. 505087, M316660, M356590 and M363252, a conventional worktable includes a horizontal board supported on posts. Hooks can be attached to a vertical board supported on the horizontal board. Tools, parts and other things can be placed in drawers attached to a lower face of the horizontal board. Trash can be cast in a trashcan attached to the lower face of the horizontal board.
Assembling and dissembling of machines and many other sorts of work can be done on the worktable. However, washing cannot be executed on the worktable since the worktable is not equipped with any washing unit. Hence, parts are taken from the worktable and washed somewhere else and placed on the worktable again so that measuring or any other sorts of work that require precision can be executed on the parts. This process is inconvenient and particularly so when parts must be submerged in detergent contained in a tank, bowl or any other sort of container placed somewhere else.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.